In modern large computing systems a common topology has three tiers (physical and logical): (i) a presentation tier characterised by multiple workstations focusing on user interactions, (ii) a business tier characterised by multiple servers executing application/business logic, and (iii) a data tier characterised by multiple databases working on data storage and organization. A Local or Wide Area Network (LAN/WAN) interconnects the three tier elements.
Such computing systems find application in many and varied fields, ranging from university research and teaching facilities to business applications. In fact, almost every business will utilise such a system to transact its functions and serve its clients. For example, a system may be used to control inventory, for word processing and accounts purposes, and for servicing client's enquiries. Many businesses have very large client bases and may provide an extensive inventory of goods and services. One illustrative example is a telecommunications service provider (Telco) that serves a countrywide client base. The Telco's subscribers thus can number in the millions, and each customer will expect an immediate response from a Customer Service Representative (CSR) to any inquiry, which can range from billing information, a request for a new service, or the placing of orders for a product.
Similar examples are seen in Utilities, insurance companies, banks, hospitals, law firms, accountancy firms, stock exchanges, universities and Government agencies, to name but a few.
The data building blocks of the computing system—at a meta level—are termed ‘parameters’. These parameters are mapped to instances of customised objects upon which the system executes the various applications that are supported. Telcos, for example, can have a very large number of parameters that are either externally configured by the customer or by a CSR. Such parameters can include tax rates, customer type, bank codes, and any other information specific to the individual customer's business. There is a need for new parameters to be added, and the structure of existing parameters to be modified, as quickly as possible.
In the prior art, system parameters are typically maintained via a discrete computer program. Every time a new parameter is introduced or the structure of an existing parameter changed, the computer program has to be rewritten in part to accommodate the modifications to the parameter set. Such rewriting requires the skills of a computer programmer and incurring cost and lost time.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide for ease of creation and modification of system parameters.